Rising Force
by Rogue 13
Summary: Hard to summarize you'll just have to read it


Rising Force  
  
The Andria Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi Story  
  
  
  
The blade of the lightsaber hissed through the air. Obi-Wan could not see it's red gleam through the blindfold pressing on his eyes. He used the force to know percisely when to duck.  
  
"Good!" Yoda called from the sidelines of the room. "Let go. Let your feelings gide you."  
  
Because he was tall and strong for a tewlve-year-old, many assumed that he'd have the advantage in battle. But strength and size counted for nothing where agility and speed were needed. Nor did they effectthe force that he had not yet mastered.  
  
Obi-Wan listened intently for the sound of his foe's lightsaber, for his breathing, for the scrape of a shoe against the floor.  
  
Behind obi-Wan, Yoda warned. "Keep your guard up."  
  
Obi-Wan obediently raised his weapon and rolled to his right as his opponent's blade slammed down into the floor beside him. He stepped back avoiding a pile of blocks. Obi-Wan heard the sting of the lightsaber as his foe attempted a hasty strike motivated by irritation and fatigue.  
  
Sweat ran down his face underneath the blindfold, making his eyes sting. Obi-Wan blocked it out, along with his pleasure at his apponent's clumsiness. He could imagine himself a full Jedi Knight battling space pirates.  
  
The vision energized him, helped him let go of his fears. In seconds, his every muscle was tuned to the force. He could feel it moving through him giving him the agility and speed he needed.  
  
Obi-Wan swung his blade up to block the next blow. The attacker's lightsaber hummed and whirled down. Obi-Wan leaped high, summersalting over his attacker's head and thrust his lightsaber down.  
  
"Arugh!" The other student howled in suprised rage as Obi-Wan's hot blade struck his neck. "Lucky blow!" The wounded apprentice shouted.  
  
Until that moment Obi-Wan had not known whom he was fighting. For he had entered the room blindfolded. Now he reconized the voice: Bruck Chun. Like Obi-Wan, Bruck was one of the oldest apprentices at the Jedi Temple. They both hoped to be Jedi Knights.  
  
"Bruck." Yoda called calmly. "Leave your blindfold on. A Jedi needs not his eyes to see."  
  
Obi-Wan heard the boys blindfold snap to the ground.  
  
"You clumsy oaf."  
  
"Calm yourself, you will." Yoda warned Bruck in a sharp tone he rarely used.  
  
"Come on oafy." Bruck taunted. "See if you can hit me again."  
  
"Bruck enough!" Yoda said. "Learn to loose as well as win, a Jedi must. Go to your room you will."  
  
"You don't have to send him away Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said. "I'm not afraid to fight him with out his blindfold."  
  
"Excuse me Master Yoda, I don't mean to disturb but may I speak with you?" Came a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Yes." Yoda said with out looking. "Enough for one day, tomorrow a Jedi Knight comes to the temple seeking a padwan, ready for him you must be."  
  
As the two boys walk out of the room, a hand touches Obi-Wan's shoulder, he turns to look.  
  
"I don't think you're clumsy." She told him with a smile.  
  
He smiled back. "Thanks." She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He watched her walk past him. He stands in the doorway a moment listening.  
  
"Yes Andria, what is it?" Yoda asked.  
  
"It's about tomorrow." Andria replied.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Yoda called with out looking up.  
  
"I was just leaving master." He called as he turned and walked down the hall.  
  
"Continue." Yoda said calmly.  
  
"I fear that my father will not choose a new padwan."  
  
"Is that not why here you are, to help your father?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm here, but I feel as he does that none of them are yet ready." She paces back and forth infront of Yoda.  
  
"Well go you must, continue your search."  
  
She turned and bowed to the great master then walked away.  
  
The next morning in the meal room Andria maded her way to the table where her friends were seated. She sits down next to Obi-Wan. "Guess what?" She said smiling .  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to fight for the Jedi today." Andria said an excited tone to her voice.  
  
"Who's your opponet?" Brent asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I heard that my opponet has a lot of energy and has a fighting style much like my own." Andria's smile faded.  
  
"Who could it be, not many people here fight like you." Brent wondered.  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to find out later." Andria said smiling again.  
  
Later that day. Yoda finds Andria sitting alone in the map room looking over several of the starcharts. "Your father has arrived." He informs her.  
  
"Good I wish to speak with him before we start." Andria said turning to leave stepping out into the hall.  
  
"Andria!" Come a voice from down the hall.  
  
"Yes?" She said turning to meet the voice. She sighed seeing Obi-Wan walking toward her. What does he want?  
  
"I wanted to wish you luck." He said smiling.  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling back.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"I must go now." Andria said turning away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked following her down the hall.  
  
"To meet with someone." Andria answered with out looking at him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone very important." Andria said becoming annoyed. "Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
"Just curious I guess." He answered. "Well I better go now, bye"  
  
"Bye." She said and continued down the hall to the docking bay. In the docking bay she met her father.  
  
"You wished to speak with me?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Yes I do." Andria answered.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Your new apprentice." Andria replied with out looking up at him.  
  
"Have you found one?" Qui-Gon asked looking at her.  
  
"Several. But that's isn't what worries me about being here." She answered.  
  
"Then what is it?" He stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"There Is one boy inparticular that I feel would make a good apprentice. Though he is a little reckless, he has a good heart." She replied turning to look at him for the first time sense he arrived.  
  
"What is the boys name?" He asked.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." She said. "I sent you his file last night along with a few others, did you not read them?"  
  
"Yes, I read them. I to have a good feeling about this boy." He answered. "I heard he is to be fighting a surtion young Jedi today."  
  
"Oh no, I'm late!" She cried.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I was suppose to meet Master Yoda in the training room two minutes ago."  
  
"Then go, I will see you later." He said smiling.  
  
"Okay, bye." She called as she ran down the hall.  
  
That girl has a good head on her shoulders. Qui-Gon thought. Though she may be a little reckless at times he still loved her.  
  
The training room was a buzz of voices as a big crowd of students and masters stood on the sidelines waiting to begin.  
  
Obi-Wan wondered who was to be his opponet. Andria sat next to him on the floor wondering the same thing. She looked around the room in search of her father, she found him sitting next to Yoda.  
  
He smiled and motioned toward Obi-Wan.  
  
Was he to be her opponent? He would be no match for her. Though he was bigger then her, she could cut him into pieces if she wanted.  
  
Then came their turn to fight. Obi-Wan put up a good fight , But Andria was told not to make it too hard. After it was all over the students were instructed to stay in the traing room while the masters went to decide what would happen to whom.  
  
In a small room that looked out over the traing room Qui-Gon and Yoda sat talking.  
  
Down in the training room the students were talking. In a corrner stood Brent, Obi-Wan and Andria. Andria looked up at the window to the room were Yoda and her father sat. When her father's form appered in the window motioning for her, she turned and walked out of the room. Once she reached the stairs she ran up them at the top her foot slipped and she fell . Andria picked herself up and walked over to the table.  
  
"Andria your bleeding." Qui-Gon informed her.  
  
"Oh." She said looking down at her knee. She hadn't realized she had fallen at all.  
  
"Come here and let me see it." Qui-Gon said trying to get his daughters attention.  
  
She walked over to him and he lifted her up and sat her on the table. She pulled up her pant leg exposing her knee. The cut was a small one it would heal in a day. While her father cleaned it she sat looking out the window at the crowd below a sad look crossing her face.  
  
"Andria, what's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked without looking up.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss them when we leave, especially Obi-Wan." She answered looking down at her knee.  
  
"I've been considering taking the boy on as my apprentice." Her father looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Really?" She smiled excited. Then her smile faded. "Then that means I'll have to tell him that I've been lying to him, that I'm a Jedi not an apprentice."  
  
"That's true." Yoda said.  
  
"So you knew?" Andria said calmly.  
  
"Yes." Yoda answered. "Call the boy up now, we will." He said to a droid standing next to the door. "Bring him here." At that the droid turned and walked out.  
  
"They will be back in a moment, here put these on." Qui-Gon replied handing Andria a new set of clothes.  
  
She put them on, now she looked more like a Jedi then an apprentice. She wore a grey-white tunic and brown cape. Her light brown hair was pulled back and two braids hung on both sides of her face. At the end of each braid hung a bright blue bead, the color of which matched her ice blue eyes.  
  
"Now that I'm dressed like this he might not reconize me." She said smiling.  
  
"The boy is here." The droid announced.  
  
"Bring him in." Qui-Gon said turning to look at Andria. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, Though I'm not going to tell him that your my fath. . ." She stopped short because at that moment Obi-Wan walked into the room.  
  
"Hello." Obi-Wan said, wondering who the girl was.  
  
"We're going to ask you a few questions." Qui-Gon said with out looking at him. "First one, name?"  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan answered.  
  
Andria recorded the boy's answers on the data pad in front of her.  
  
"Age?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
The boy answered immediately. "Twelve."  
  
Now came the hard questions, he had to try and tell the Jedi what the pictures were on the view screen. To Andria's suprise the boy got them all right.  
  
"Please wait outside." Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan. The boy turned and walked out.  
  
"What do you think?" Qui-Gon asked looking at Andria.  
  
"He did surprisingly well, but why are you asking me he's going to be your apprentice not mine?" She said looking at him.  
  
"I just want your opinion. Do you think he can do it or not?" He asked.  
  
She thought for a moment. "Yes." She said finally.  
  
"That settles it." Qui-Gon said standing up. "Now who's going to tell him?" He looked at Andria who was staring down at the table.  
  
"I will." She said without looking up. She got up, walked to the door and opened it to find Obi-Wan sitting on the steps.  
  
He stood and turned to see who it was. "Andria?" He said suddenly.  
  
Andria wasn't surprised. "Yes, Obi-Wan." She said still looking at the floor.  
  
"You look diffrent." He said amazed. "Why are you dressed like that?" He thought for a moment, then answered his own question. "Your a Jedi Knight aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." She answered not looking up.  
  
Obi-Wan was speechless all he could do was look at her with a surprised look on his face. "Why?" He asked finally.  
  
She looked up. "Why what?"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain, but I was told not to." She answered.  
  
"Oh.'" Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"Are you done asking questions so I can tell you what I came out here to tell you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"Okay, Qui-Gon has chosen you to be his apprentice." Andria saw the surprise in his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Obi-Wan thought he was dreaming. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"No." Andria said laughing. "Your going to be a Jedi Knight just like me. Accept your training may take a little longer."  
  
"How old were you when you passed the trials?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Ten." Andria was amused.  
  
"Wow." Obi-Wan said surprised. "How old are you now?"  
  
"Eleven." She said. "It's been a year. You need to go pack your things we leave in three hours."  
  
Obi-Wan turned and ran down the steps and to his room.  
  
"How'd it go?" Came a voice from behind her. She turned to meet her fathers gaze.  
  
"Fine, he is very exctied." Andria answered.  
  
"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be fine, It's Obi-Wan you should be worried about." Andria said squeezing her fathers hand.  
  
"Why?" Qui-Gon asked suprised.  
  
"Things will be little diffrent for him after leaving here. He may need time to adjust." She said turning to leave. "I'll go and see if he's ready."  
  
"Okay, I will meet you in the docking bay." Qui-Gon said smiling.  
  
Obi-Wan was just finishing up his packing when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He called. As the door opened Andria stepped in. In the light that illuminated the doorway she all most looked like an angel. Boy am I lucky. He thought.  
  
"Are you ready?" Andria asked.  
  
"Yes." Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"Good, Qui-Gon is to meet us in the docking bay."  
  
Qui-Gon and Yoda stood in the little room still talking. "I do not believe that it is the boy Andria is worried about." Qui-Gon said uncertain.  
  
"Feel it too, I do, clear is the girls future." Yoda tried to reassure the Jedi.  
  
"But Master Yoda there is something she knows and is not telling anyone." Qui-Gon replied pacing worriedly.  
  
"Worried about the girl are you?" Yoda replied sympathetically.  
  
"I am afraid that something might happen to her, something I can not stop." Qui-Gon said sadly.  
  
"Let your fears interfear with the mission you must not." Yoda said nodding. "Go you must, waiting for you they are."  
  
Qui-Gon bows. "Good-bye Master Yoda." He turns to leave.  
  
In the docking bay Andria and Obi-Wan quickly find the ship. "The monument, here it is." Andria called to Obi-Wan and the two hurried on board. "Well find our cabin and wait for Qui-Gon." She said. "It's a little rough out here."  
  
"Good idea." Obi-Wan agreed. "But we better hurry up and find it these guys don't look to friendly."  
  
"Well don't just stand there let's go." She said grabbing Obi-Wan's arm and dragging him down the hall. "Number fifty-seven, here it is."  
  
"Who were those guys in the hall?" Obi-Wan asked. Sitting his bags on the floor.  
  
"They're the OffWorld miners. You want to stay away from them they're nothing but trouble." Andria said Sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Andria you're bleeding." Obi-Wan informed her of the red spot on the knee of her pants.  
  
"Oh no, not again this darn thing will never heal if I don't calm down." Andria said looking at her knee. "All that running must have broken it open again."  
  
"Well I'm going to find something to eat." Obi-Wan said. Leaving the room he passes Qui-Gon in the hall. "Hi Qui-Gon."  
  
"Where are you going?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"To get something to eat and then maybe go exploring." Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"Where's Andria?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Back at the cabin, waiting for you." Obi-Wan answered and continued to walk down the hall.  
  
Andria rummaged through her bag until she found the bandages. She had just finished bandaging her knee when she heard the door open she went to see who it was. Qui-Gon thank goodness. "Where is Obi-Wan?" She asked looking at the door.  
  
"He went exploring." Qui-Gon answered looking at her, she was a mess. Her gray white tunic was all most brown. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Huh?" She said looking down at her clothes. "Oh nothing."  
  
"Your knee is bleeding again too."  
  
"Yeah, I know. What took so long?"  
  
"There were somethings I need to take care of." Qui-Gon said smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"I'm starving, I think I'll go to the kitchen and get something to eat." Andria said rubbing her stomach. "Want anything?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Okay, I'll see if I can by any chance find Obi-Wan as well." Andria said smiling.  
  
"Boy am I lucky to have a daughter like that." Qui-Gon said smiling as he watched her leave.  
  
Back in the hall Obi-Wan was having problems of his own.  
  
"Where do you think your going slug?"  
  
"Uh, what?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise. "The kitchen."  
  
"That's not a ships uniform you're wearing and your not OffWorld." The Hutt pushed his huge, grotesque face close to Obi-Wan's. "Any minner who doesn't work for OffWorld is the enemy." He roared. "You, slug are an enemy, and we don't allow the enemy on OffWorld turf." The Hutt's fingers tightened around Obi-Wan's neck, strangling him. Choking Obi-Wan grasped the Hutt's fingers. His lungs burned and the room spun.  
  
"Leave me alone." Obi-Wan gasped, struggling to breath.  
  
"Leave you alone? Why?" The Hutt roared with cruel amusment.  
  
"Because if you don't you will pay." Came a voice from behind them.  
  
The Hutt whirled around to face the threat. "Look a puny Jedi, you want a beating to little one?" He chuckled.  
  
The last thing Obi-Wan remembered was the Hutt's fist coming stright at him. He woke on a cot in a worm, well-lit room. His vision was blurry, and his head swam. A medical droid leaned over him, applying flesh glue to his cut, checking for broken bones.  
  
Andria skipped down the hall happily. For she was quite pleased with herself she had stood up to a Hutt and saved her friend. She opened the door to the med-bay and walked in.  
  
"How is he?" She asked.  
  
"In pain but I think he'll live." Clat'Ha answered. "How are you?"  
  
"A little shaken up, but I'll be okay." Andria said smiling. "Is he awake?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you go find out." Clat'Ha answered.  
  
"Okay." Andria said walking over to a bed in the far corner.  
  
Obi-Wan was laying there staring at the ceiling. When he saw Andria he tried to smile.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked.  
  
"Like a punching bag, what happened?" He said trying to sit up.  
  
"Don't move." Andria told him. "Do you remember what I told you about the OffWorlders?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked surprised.  
  
"You tangled with one of the OffWorld miners ans all most got yourself killed. Your luck to be alive, thanks to me you are."  
  
"Thanks to you?"  
  
"I kept that Hutt from splatering your brains all over the bulkhead." Andria said pleased.  
  
"There you two are, I was looking for you." Qui-Gon said walking over to them. "I heard what happened. Are you two alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine. But I don't know about him, he took quite a beating."  
  
"I'll live." Obi-Wan said sitting up. "I want to go now."  
  
"Can you stand?" Andria asked.  
  
"I think so." Obi-Wan said standing up. He took a step and almost fell, but to his surprise Andria caught him.  
  
"Here." She said, putting his arm around her shoulder. For such a small girl she was surprisingly strong.  
  
Back at the cabin. Andria sat staring at the data pad in front of her. "I need to get some sleep. " She said to herself. She went and lay down on the bed. She had just closed her eyes when she felt something cold on her forhead. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Andria, you awake?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I am now." Andria said stretching. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just wondered if you wanted anything?"  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked sitting up.  
  
"To the kitchen." He answered smiling.  
  
"I'll go with you." She said smiling back.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You remember what happened last time?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
In the kitchen the two got something to eat and sat down at a table.  
  
"Nice to see you up and around." Came a voice from behind them.  
  
They both turn to look.  
  
"Nice to see you to Clat'Ha." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Where's Qui-Gon?" Clat'Ha asked.  
  
"Back at the cabin." Andria answered.  
  
"So you two are out here by yourselves?"  
  
"Yes." The both replied in unison.  
  
"There you to are, I've looked all over for you." Qui-Gon said walking over to them. "What are you doing here?" He asked putting a hand on Andria's shoulder.  
  
"We were hungry." Andria said looking up.  
  
"You tow should have told me you were going out."  
  
"We would have but you were sleeping."Andria said looking at Obi-Wan smiling.  
  
"I was not sleeping."  
  
"Oh yeah then why were you snoring?" Andria replied laughing.  
  
"I was not." Qui-Gon protested.  
  
"Yes you were." She said still laughing.  
  
"Yeah, really loud too." Obi-Wan added.  
  
"Don't start." Qui-Gon said. By the look on his face Andria could tell he was not amused. "Come on you two back to the cabin."  
  
When Andria and Obi-Wan got up to leave they were still laughing hysterically.  
  
"Come on." Qui-Gon said giving them a nudge.  
  
Back at the cabin Qui-Gon sat on the edge of the bed watching the two. "Now what was that all about?"  
  
"What was what about?" They both replied still laughing.  
  
Qui-Gon had just about got the two calmed down he heard a knock at the door. He answered it.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, but we are approching Bandomeer."  
  
"Thank you." Qui-Gon shut the door.  
  
The port on Bandomeer was a small building, a hanger that could bearly hold a freighter the size of the Monument. Obi-Wan and Andria followed Qui-Gon out of the ship and onto the platform.  
  
A planetary officer was waiting, when he saw Qui-Gon, he hurried over. "Welcome. My offices will be at your disposal."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Can you tell me what this is all about? The Supreme Chancellor said that you requested my help- mine specifically."  
  
"Perhaps this will explain." The officer said.  
  
He handed an envelope to Qui-Gon who tore it open and pulled out a folded note. As he read, Qui-Gon's face paled, and his breath caught.  
  
Andria and Obi-Wan read over Qui-Gon's shoulder. It said only: I have been looking forward to this day.  
  
The note was signed by someone named Xanatos.  
  
K-7, Core 8, Core 7, Core 6, Core 5. Narrow pressure. Trapped.  
  
"Yes, Qui-Gon. I can do it, I will do it." He knows it is wrong. He must stop it. But he can't fight this power. He sees the broken circle. The circle that brins the past to the future yet does not meet. He must make the circle meet he must. . .  
  
Qui-Gon woke with a start. As always he knew exactly where he was as soon as he awakened. Dreams never hung longon him, clouding his mind.  
  
Even a nightmare had only served to sharpen his senses. The room was dark, but he could make out the edges of the window in the darkness. Dawn was near. He could hear Obi-Wan's quiet breathing on the sleep-chouch next to him. Just a few feet away Andria slept stretched out on the floor.  
  
They were quartered in the guest chanber of the Bandomeer Governer's offical residence. He and Andria had come to the planet on a routine mission that had suddenly turned non-routine, all because of a pice of paper.  
  
The message had brought the nightmare. He had the same one for three nights running.  
  
Qui-Gon's hand fell on his lightsaber, placed so that it was in easy reach in case of intruders. With in a blink of an eye, he would be standing, ready to fight.  
  
But how could one fight a dream?  
  
The only thing that was familar to him was the image of the broken circle. It filled him dread.  
  
He thought it was in the past. All of it. The upon his arrival on Bandomeer, he was handed a note. Welcoming his to the planet, and it was signed by Xanatos.  
  
Jedi are tought to value dreams, but no to trust them. Dreams can confuse as well as iluminate. Qui-Gon rarely had the gift and preferred not to dwell on dreams. He managed to push his dreeams away during the daylight. But at night it was harder. If only he could ban his nightmares, and memories. Then they would not be able to haunt him so.  
  
He had been all over the galaxy, from the Galactic Core to the Outter Rim Territories. He had seen many things.  
  
Qui-Gon swung his legs over the side of the sleep-chouch. He crossed to the window and pushed aside the heavy curtain. He could just make out the mine towers in the grey light. The Great Sea of Bandomeer was a black void in the distance.  
  
Bandomeer consisted of one huge land mass and one enormace sea, which divided the planet in half. All of it was owned by mining companies. There was only one city - Bandor, where the govenor's quarters were located. But even the city was dotted with mining operations. It was a desolate world. The majority of Bandomeers mines were controlled off-planet.  
  
Obi-Wan stirred in his sleep. Qui-GOn turned to watch the boy, but Obi-Wan slept on. Qui-Gon let him. Suddenly Andria sat up. Qui-Gon didn't notice. Andria walked over to her father and touched his arm, she felt him jump, As he tirned to look at her. "What are you doing up?" He asked her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Andria said rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep either."  
  
"Who was that note from?" She asked leaning against him.  
  
"It was from a man named Xanatos." He said rapping his arms around her.  
  
"Who is he, do I know him?"  
  
"Yes, he was my apprentice. You were probably too young to remember. But before you were sent to the temple you trained with him, you two were very close."  
  
"I remember a few things." She said watching the sunrise through the window.  
  
"You should wake Obi-Wan." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Andria walked over to the sleep-chouch and sat down. Qui-Gon stood watching her. She leaned over and whispered in Obi-Wan's ear. He rolled over to look at her.  
  
The two followed Qui-Gon into the govener's receiving room.  
  
Son Tag, the govenor of Bandomeer, entered the room. Her silver hair was cropped in tufts in the Meerian style. Her dark gaze calmly rested on the Jedi. Like all of the Meerian's she was small. Andria and Obi-Wan towered over her. The Meerian's small stature made them great miners.  
  
She held out both hands, palms up, in the Meerian way. They all repeated her gesture.  
  
"Greetings and welcome." She said softly. She indicated the younger woman to her left. The younger woman's cropped hair was also pale silver, and her sliver eyes blazed at them acrossed the room. Although she was standing quietly, her energy seemed to send a vibration through the air. "This is Veer Ta. She is the leader of the Home Planet Mine."  
  
The Jedi greeted Veer Ta in the same fashion. They had all been briefed about her. She was a fierce Patriot who had been instrumental in forming the Home Planet Party. The party goal was to replant the once fertile fields of Bandomeer, as well as control its resources. The first step was to end the dependence on off-planet corporations for financial support.  
  
"I've asked Veer Ta to join us today because we are both confused by your presence." Son Tag began. "Althought we welcome you, we must ad mit we are surprised. We understand that the Argi-crops had requested help. But we did not."  
  
Qui-Gon looked startled. "But the Temple received an offical request from the government of Bandomeer for a Guardian of the Peace. I have the documentation."  
  
"I'm sure you do." Son Tag said. "But I did not send it."  
  
"This is very strange." Qui-Gon murmured.  
  
"Nevertheless, we are glad you are here." Veer Ta said crisply. "We have doubts that OffWorld Corporation will allow us to operate freely. They have a history of making compition disappear."  
  
"I have seen how they operate first hand. "Qui-Gon responded. "I have to agree."  
  
"We've all seen it." Andria added.  
  
"Then you'll understand why we'd like to have a Jedi representative at our first meeting with OffWorld." Veer Ta said. "Your presence will ensure that everyone plays fair."  
  
Andria bowed. "We'll be happy to contribute what we can."  
  
"My companions will be tarveling to the Eastren Enrichment Zone." Qui- Gon said indicating Obi-Wan and Andria. "Can you arrange transport for them?"  
  
WHAT? Andria looked slightly puzzled. "I'm not going." She blurted out.  
  
"Why not?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"I'm needed here, and your just sending us out there so we won't get into trouble, well we'll get into just as much trouble out there as we will here. So I'm not going." She said looking at Qui-Gon folding her arms across her chest.  
  
She had a determined look in her eyes and he was not about to argue with her.  
  
"I'm not going either." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Okay you both can stay." Qui-Gon said.  
  
After the meeting Obi-Wan went back to their quarters and Qui-Gon and Andria went for a walk. Qui-Gon's mind mauld over the morning's meeting.  
  
"Father what's wrong?" Andria asked touching his arm.  
  
"I was just thinking." Qui-Gon replied looking down at her.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Who fabricated the request for us to be here and if it was Xanatos, what was his reason. Has he lured us into a trap?"  
  
They pondered the questions, but neither could come up with any answers. If there was a trap ahead neither one could see it.  
  
Son Tag sent word to Qui-Gon that the meeting with OffWorld would take place at the Home Planet Mine. At the scheduled time Qui-Gon and Andria headed out of their quarters. They found Son Tag herself heading down the hall toward them.  
  
"I'm glad I caught up with you, where is the boy?" She said.  
  
"He has chosen not to come." Andria ansewered.  
  
"We've changed the location of the meeting. I think it's beter for both parties if we meet in a neutral place. Maybe if there's an official tone to the proceedings, everyone will be more polite." Son Tag grimaced. "At least that's what I hope."  
  
"We hope the same." The both say.  
  
In the receiving room, Veer Ta stood waiting. She was wearing the grey-blue unisuit of a miner, along with an impatient look. "This meeting is a waist of time." She told Qui-Gon brusquely. "OffWorld will make us pretty promises and break them."  
  
"We are here to ensure that they do not." Qui-Gon replied.  
  
The door opened, and Clat'Ha, the human manager of the Acron Harvist Mining Operation, entered. Qui-Gon greeted her with a bow. She returned it. Then she walked over and hugged Andria.  
  
They waited for several minutes, but the OffWorld representative didn't show up.  
  
Finally, annoyed Son Tag gestured to the cushions. "We might as well start the meeting." She said. "If they're trying to intimidate us, I'm not going to fall for it."  
  
Everyone took their seats. The cushions made height adjustments so that everyone was at eye level. Clat'Ha and Veer Ta began to brief Son Tag on the progress at the mine. Qui-Gon heard their words, but he was distracted by something else. There was a disturbance in the force. He tuned into the disturbance, unsure of what it ment. The ripples were a warning, but of what?  
  
The door suddenly flew open. A young man stood in the doorway. His shiny black cape was lined in a blue so deep it was almost black as well. A broken circle scar marked his cheek.  
  
Qui-Gon's gaze locked with the intruder's. The moment hung suspended in the sir. Then, to Qui-Gon's suprise, Xanatos broke into a delighted grin.  
  
"Old friend! So you are here. I hardly dared to hope." Xanatos strode forward, handsome and commanding. His black hair flowed to his shoulders, and his dark blue eyes matched the lining on his cape. "Who is this?" He asked stopping in front of Andria. Who was playing with a laser-ball that glowed a bright blue.  
  
Andria looked up her ice blue eyes shining brightly. She did not realize that he had walked in. She stood up and he backed off.  
  
"What's your name?" Xanatos asked looking at her.  
  
"Andria." She answered.  
  
"Oh, I remember who you are, you're the Jedi's daughter." He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" She snapped.  
  
"They actually let you become a Jedi, your no more then what nine, ten?"  
  
"I'm eleven." She snapped. She tightened her hand into a fist. She didn't care how much bigger then her he was, she was going to hit him.  
  
Qui-Gon saw this and said. "You came to talk to us not taunt the girl."  
  
Xanatos nodded. "All right."  
  
"I see you already know Qui-Gon and Andria." Son Tag replied.  
  
"Yes. I have that good fortune. But I have not seen them in many years." Xanatos said looking back at Andria.  
  
"I got your message on my arrival." Qui-Gon said neutrally.  
  
"Yes, I had heard you were dispatched from Coruscant." Xanatos answered. "Sense I had just been appointed OffWorld representative, I knew we would meet. Nothing gave me more satisfaction. But I did not expect you to bring your lovely daughter."  
  
Andria shot him a look that said. Don't mess with me. And she continued to bounce the laser-ball against the floor.  
  
Qui-Gon studied the young man. Sincerity rang in every word. What was going on?  
  
"I see you misstrust me." Xanatos said. His midnight-blue eyes beamed a keen look at Qui-Gon. Then his gaze settled on Andria. "Your sense of caution hasn't changed. But surely other Jedi apprentices have left the path of the Jedi with out your misstrust?"  
  
"Every apprentice is free to leave at anytime. You know that." Qui- Gon said evenly. "If they leave honorably, there is no misstrust."  
  
"I value my training as a Jedi, but it didn't prepare me for the shock of reentry. I must confess that I was astray for a few years. That's the last time that Qui-Gon knew me." Xanatos said not breaking his gaze. "But I've changed. OffWorld has given me that chance."  
  
Xanatos leaned forward, his gaze on Veer Ta now. "That's why I admire you Veer Ta. OffWorld sent me to tell you that the company will not interfere with your project. A richer more secure Bandomeer is better for all of us." He turned to Son Tag. "Perhaps if OffWorld donated ten percent of it's profits to Bandomeer reclamation effort, it would convince you of our sincerity."  
  
Son Tag looked flustered. Qui-Gon knew that even ten percent of OffWorld's profits was an enormous sum. OffWorld had never given away any profits to a charitable cause.  
  
Son Tag nodded. "It 's a wise course and Bandomeer will be greatful for your help --"  
  
Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the room. Veer Ta was knocked to the floor. Before the other could react, Qui-Gon and Andria were on their feet, lightsabers in hand.  
  
Andria ran to the window.  
  
At first, a large black cloud completly enveloped the view of the city below. Then the wind picked up, clearing the view.  
  
A plume of smoke rose from the mine yard. Andria could see the rubble of a large building. One mine tower was down, and the other leaned dangerously. As they watched, it slowly tipped and fell, demolishing a shabby building, probably worker housing. Andria saw figures stumbling, running away from the disaster. She turned away from the window and walked to the middle of the room. She couldn't watch.  
  
Xanatos saw this. "What's wrong the little Jedi got a weak stomach?"  
  
"NO!" She cried turning. She gleared at him.  
  
The sirens began, a high pitchedwailing.  
  
"It's the Home Planet Mine." Veer Ta whispered.  
  
Veer Ta's hands curled into fists. She let out a choked roar and threw herself at Xanatos.  
  
With out seeming to move, Qui-Gon was suddenly between the two of them, holding Veer Ta off. It would do no good to attack Xanatos. Qui-Gon knew firsthand how firece and volatile a fighter her was.  
  
Veer Ta struggled against Qui-Gon's iron grip. "You did this!" She spat at Xanatos. "You'll pay for it."  
  
Xanatos looked pale. "I assure you OffWorld had nothing to do with this. I'm confident that facts will prove this --"  
  
"Your lying." Andria said looking at Xanatos her ice blue eyes blazing. "I could always tell when you where lying and you are now."  
  
"There's no way to prove it." He said. His face was even paler then before.  
  
Andria saw this. He is afraid of me. She let a small grin play across her lips.  
  
"Let's be calm." Son Tag said urgently. "We must go to the mine. They'll need help."  
  
They turn and walk out.  
  
They stacked bodies in the yard. They worked tirelessly to carry victims from the wreckage. Forty miners were trapped underground. Rescuing them was painstaking and dangerous.  
  
The main administration building was completely destroyed, as well as the dwellings surrounding the mine. It was dark before Qui-Gon and the others finoshed evacuating the wounded to Med Centers.  
  
At last there was nothing more for them to do. Clat'Ha called them to one of the untouched buildings for foor and rest. Qui-Gon joined Veer Ta and Clat'Ha at the table. Andria lay on a cot a few feet away. She was a mess her grey-white tunic was brown and dirt streaked her face.  
  
"Our dream has died." Veer Ta said. Her face was filthy with dirt and mud.  
  
"No." Clat'Ha responded. "That's what they want. We can rebuild."  
  
The door opened and Son Tag entered. "We have news of the cause." She announced quietly. "It wan't OffWorld. There was a mixture of gasses in a sub-level tunnel."  
  
Veer Ta half rose. "Impossible!" She cried. "We have sensors --"  
  
"The sensor was inoperative." Son Tag said.  
  
Clat'Ha and Veer Ta stared at Son Tag in disbelief. "So it's our fault?" Veer Ta asked numbly.  
  
"I'm afraid it appers that way." Son Tag replied. "Could someone have sabotaged the sensor?"  
  
"No." Veer Ta said. "We have the mine under twenty-four-hour guard."  
  
Just then, a knock came at the door. A miner handed Son Tag a message. She read it, then crumpled it in her hand.  
  
"Bad news?" Clat'Ha asked.  
  
"No, just supriseing." Son Tag said slowly. "Xanatos has offered the resourced of OffWorld to help rebuild the mine. Money, droids, anything we want."  
  
"So he was sincere." Veer Ta said, surpirsed.  
  
Xanatos was playing a game. Qui-Gon only wished he knew what the goal of the game was. He was sure of just one thing: when it came to Xanatos, games had no rules.  
  
Qui-Gon headed for the Home Planet Mine. It was amazing how much work had been done sence the explosion. The mine was scheduled to go back in to operation in only a week. OffWorld had foolowed through on it's promise, and had given money and droids. They had already cleared away debis from the tunnles, and were working on suring them up again.  
  
Qui-Gon opened the door to the temporary office, a hastily erected metal shed. Veer Ta sat at a monitor thet recorded the details of the operation. When she spun around in her chair he saw that her face was alight with excitment.  
  
"There is good news." Veer Ta said in a low tone. "The explosion has done us a service, it blasted deeper into the ground then we've ever gone before. We've discovered a vein of ionite."  
  
Qui-Gon was impressed. Ionite was one of the most vaulable minerals in the galaxy.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Andria entered followed by Obi-Wan. They were both wearing miners' uniforms. "He Qui-Gon." Andria said looking at him.  
  
"What have you two been up to?" Qui-Gon said. "You're a mess."  
  
"We've been helping Clat'Ha in the mine." Obi-Wan answered. His face and clothes were brown.  
  
At that moment Clat'Ha walked in.  
  
"There you two are, they need some more hands down there." She said smiling.  
  
"So, they've been helping?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Yeah." Clat'Ha answered. "They've been a big help. We're sending someone down to the Eastren Enrichment Zone later on today, and they wanted to go."  
  
"That's fine there is nothing more for them to do here." Qui-Gon said.  
  
Another person walked up behind Clat'Ha. "This is Si Treemba, he is going to accompany them."  
  
Once they arrived. They were met by a man named Ron Tha.  
  
"I am Ron Tha your guide." He said.  
  
"We are not here for a tour." Andria said rolling her eyes.  
  
"We are here for the readings on the --" Si Treemba was cut off.  
  
"Follow me we are scheduled to tour the northern most quadrant of the great dome."  
  
"Geez, grownups they never listen." Obi-Wan replied shaking his head.  
  
Dazzled by the heat and lightl, Obi-Wan, Andria, and Si Treemba trailed after Ron Tha as he listed the many agricultural experiments taking place. The two had become friends with the Acroan over the past few days.  
  
"With all this talk of food, We're getting hungry." Si Treemba whispered to Obi-Wan.  
  
"We sure are." Obi-Wan agreed. "How about you Dria?"  
  
"Yeah me too." She said.  
  
A tinny monitor on Ron Tha's belt began to glow. He switched it off. "I'm being called to the administration building." He told them. "You're free to wonder about. If you wish. Just don't go off the path, and don't touch anything." Ron Tha hurried off.  
  
Obi-Wan eyed the fruit. "Do you think when he said don't touch anything, he ment the fruit?"  
  
Si Treemba 's tiangular head bobbed nervously. "Hard to say."  
  
"Wouldn't hurt." Andria said.  
  
"Probably not." Obi-Wan looked around, then he quickly swiped a ywllow fruit. He tossed it to Si Treemba, then grabbed two more one for himself and one for Andria.  
  
"We really shouldn't." Si Treemba said, biting into the fruit.  
  
"Yeah, we really shouldn't." Andria agreed.  
  
The fruit was sweet and succulent yet had a crisp tang.  
  
"We'd better find someplace private to eat thses." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Jut then they heard footsetps. They exchanged guilty glances. With a jerk of his head Obi-Wan indicated that they should fall back behind the trees. A group of gardeners came into sight, carrying baskets. They headed right for the orchard.  
  
"Uh-oh." Obi-Wan whispered. "We better get out of here."  
  
"Hey!" One of the gardeners yelled. "You there!"  
  
"Run!" Andria cried. "Through the grain field hurry."  
  
They ran down the rows, trying to find a way out. The field was much larger the they thought. Finally, they burst out of the last row." Obi-Wan felt his feet suddenly slide in something damp and marshy. They flew out from under him and he went flying. Si Treemba followed. Seeing the two fall Andria stopped short.  
  
Clots of dirt splattered their faces and tunics. Finally Obi-Wan and Si Treemba landed and slid into a pile of dirt.  
  
"What's that smell?" Si Treemba asked, wiping a clot of dirt out of his eye. "It smells worse then a bantha on a hot day."  
  
"I think we found the fertilizer." Obi-Wan groaned, pulling himself out of the muck.  
  
Andria stood watching and laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Obi-Wan asked wiping the dirt off his face.  
  
"You two." She said smiling.  
  
"Are we really that funny?" Si Treemba asked standing up.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"You want some too?" Obi-Wan asked, throwing a hand full of dirt at her.  
  
She moved and it missed her. "Unlike you two I don't go around making a fool of myself." She said walking past them.  
  
They surveyed their surroundings. Behind them was the field. Ahead was a blank wall. Somthing about the wall bothered Obi-Wan. It was tall and seamless and curved out of sight. He walked closer and placed his hands against the wall. The serface was cool, like metal. When he took his hands away, to his surprise he saw, just for a for an instant, that his touch had caused a transparency. It happened in the flicker of an eyelid, too quickly for him to see inside.  
  
"Hey. Dria look at this." Obi-Wan called.  
  
Andria walked over to him. "Look at what?"  
  
"Put your hands on the wall." Obi-Wan answered.  
  
She put her hands on the wall it was cold. She moved her hands. "Wow what do you think is in there?"  
  
"What are you two doing?" Si Treemba asked impatiently. "Let's go this smell will kill us."  
  
"One moment." Obi-Wan said. "This might be away out."  
  
"I think I found something." Andria replied. "It's a door." She pushed and nothing happened.  
  
"Let me help." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Si Treemba gasped when the entire wall suddenly turned transparent. Inside, they could see bags of fertilizer and cargo boxes of various sizes. "Are you sure we should go inside?" Si Treemba asked nervously.  
  
"You stay here." Obi-Wan instructed. "Keep a look out. We'll be right back. Come on Andria."  
  
They stepped inside. Andria bent over to examine the lables on the cargo boxes. The lables were black triangular shapes that showed a red planet with an orbiting holographic spaceship.  
  
"There from OffWorld." Andria said.  
  
"What's in them?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
She went from box to box reading the descriptive labels. "Explosives, Turbo-Drills, Detonators, Tunnel Bores, Biotic Gernades."  
  
"These are mining supplies." Obi-Wan said. "there not suppose to here."  
  
"Come on you two hurry up!" Si Treemba called. "We skink! We want to take a shower."  
  
Obi-Wan saw a small box in the corner that they had missed. "Hey, Dria." He called.  
  
She walked over, her face paled.  
  
"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"It's trouble. We must tell Qui-Gon." She answered.  
  
They had seen enough for now.  
  
"What is it?" Si Treemba asked.  
  
"Some kind of secret annex for OffWorld." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"They're up to something." Andria added.  
  
Si Treemba's greenish skin paled to a dull gray. "Here? But they're forbidden."  
  
"Since when does that stop them?" Obi-Wan said grimly. "Let's get back. We have to contact Qui-Gon."  
  
"You mean your not going to do anything?" Obi-Wan demanded.  
  
"There is nothing to do." Qui-Gon said. "There is no real proof."  
  
"They're up to something, something big." Andria replied.  
  
"Hey, what about the box?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"What box?" Andria asked in return.  
  
"The box with the broken cricle." Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"The broken circlr could only mean one thing --"  
  
"Xanatos!" Qui-Gon and Andria say in unison.  
  
"If he's in on this we have to find some kind of proof. We can't let him get away with what ever he has planed." Andria replied thoughtfully.  
  
"I agree." Qui-Gon said. "I must go. Keep me informed." The hologram wavered then disappeared.  
  
Andria slammed her fist into the table. "We have to get that box."  
  
"But how?" Si Treemba asked.  
  
"We stake out the annex and if no one's around we could get the box." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Good idea we'll go tonight." Andria replied.  
  
Andria, Obi-Wan, and Si Treemba stretched out flat between to rows at the edge of the field. They pulled a green tarp over their heads for warmth and camouflage.  
  
"You guys might as well go to sleep." Obi-Wan said. "I'll take the first watch."  
  
"If you're sure." Si Treemba mumbled. He closed his eyes. A moment later, he began making the sniffing sound Arconans make when they sleep.  
  
"I'm not tired." Andria said.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.  
  
"I think so. But if you mean going in there, we better wait." She answered.  
  
"Let's go now." He slithered out of the field.  
  
"Wait." She got up and ran after him. "I'm going too."  
  
Once again, they used the Force to open the door. Everything was exactly where they left it. They crossed to the box, just as they reached it, they heard a noise behind them. Andria whirled around drawing her lightsaber.  
  
"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked. He felt the uneasy ripple of something dark in the Force.  
  
"A friend." The hooded figure said.  
  
"More like trouble." Andria replied .  
  
"So much hostility for such a little girl."  
  
"Hostile me? You're the one who's being hostile, heck you're delusinal." Andria said sarcastically.  
  
"So that's how you think of me now?" The figure replied removing his hood.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced back and forth between the two not quite sure what was going on. Only becoming more confused as he listened to them talk.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"What did your father tell you about me?"  
  
"He told me you were killed." She said lowering her lightsaber. "At first I didn't want to beleive him." She closed her eyes a moment trying to stay calm. "But when you never came back."  
  
"I see you and your father got over it." He said indicating Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yeah what of it?" She snapped. "Someone's coming."  
  
Suddenly five security offices burst in. Andria and Obi-Wan saw the red planet patch on their uniforms. OffWorld!  
  
One of them spoke into a comlink. "We found the thieves." He said.  
  
"No!" Obi-Wan said. "We just --"  
  
"Trader!" Andria cried drawing her lightsaber. Obi-Wan did the same.  
  
The guards charged at them right and left. One of the guards had knocked Andria to the floor, he suddenly prodused an electro-jabber and aimed it at her.  
  
Obi-Wan deflected the blow with his lightsaber, but the electro- jabber dealt a glancing blow against his ribs. Blinding pain shot through his boddy. He reached out for the Force dizzily, but someone smashed him from behind. His vision turned gray and fuzzy, and he sank to his knees. The last thing he remembered was Andria screaming his name and then he hit the floor.  
  
After some reflection Qui-Gon asked Son Tag and Veer Ta if they had seen a box like the one Obi-Wan and Andria described. They both had just visited the Enrichment Zones many times. Perhaps there was a simple explanation for what they had found.  
  
Qui-Gon described the box, and Veer Ta nodded. "I've seen a box like that."  
  
"So have I." Son Tag agreed, thinking. "In the Western Enrichment Zone. I was just there recently."  
  
"I think I saw one in the Northern Zone." Veer Ta added. "It was with other equipment. I'm sure it contains Agri-Crops instruments."  
  
Back in his quarters, he jacked into his data pad to investigate OffWorld. He was curious about what position Xanatos held. If he was a high official wouldn't he have bosted about his title?  
  
Qui-Gon searched OffWorld company records. But found no mention of Xanatos. Which ment what? Either Xanatos had been lying about his involvement, or his position was a secret within his own company. But why?  
  
He wondered if Andria and the others had found anything else. He activated his comlink and sent a message. No answer. He sent a message to Si Treemba. No answer there either. He closed his eyes, gathering the Force. He felt it then, something dark, a void. They were indanger.  
  
Someone pounded on his door. He crossed to open it, already knowing it was bad news.  
  
Clat'Ha stood in the hall way. Her sleek red hair was awry, and her green eyes were full of worry.  
  
"Si Treemba just contacted me with the news." She said. "Obi-Wan has disappeared."  
  
"What about Andria?" Qui-Gon asked worried.  
  
"She had been badly injured when they founder her, the medic's say she's going to be okay." Clat'Ha answered.  
  
"Is she here?" He asked walking past her.  
  
"Yes, she's in the Med Bay." She said following him.  
  
With his eyes closed, he could hear the sound of the sea. Or was it the pounding in his head?  
  
Cautiously, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He in a long, narrow room with a low ceiling. He was alone. His lightsaber was gone, as was his comlink. His ribs were bandaged. Something was around his neck. He ran his fingers around it. It was a collar. From the feel of it , it was not comming off anytime soon.  
  
He stood up on the sleeping platform to see out the narrow window. Dispair filled him. A great gray sea stretched before him. He knew where he was at once -- The Great Sea of Bandomeer, which covered half the planet. He must be on some sort of deep-sea mining platform. The deep-sea mines were rough, dangerous places that many miners did not servive.  
  
"So you're awake."  
  
Obi-Wan turned, startled. A tall mournful creature stood in the doorway. His skin was dark, but appered to be peeling in white patched. Two white circles surrounded his eyes. He had extraordinarily long, rubber arms. That dangled past his knees. "How are you feeling I was worried." He asked, but before Obi-Wan could respond, he chuckled. "I lie! Not so!"  
  
"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked. He stepped down carefully from the platform.  
  
"The name is Guerra, not that you need to know it so. I am Phidian. We're a mixed lot, which reminds me Human boy, move." Guerra's arm shot out suddenly and fastened on to Obi-Wan's wrist. "I don't have all day. The guards will be here with electro-jabbers for the both of us if I don't get you outfitted."  
  
"Outfitted for what?"  
  
"Outfitted for what? A vacation on a Syngia moon." Guerra chorted. "Not so, I lie! Mining of corse."  
  
"I'm not a minner." Obi-Wan protested as Guerra dragged him toward the doorway.  
  
"Oh, so sorry. In that case, you don't haveto work." Guerra's odd, patchy face leered at him. "Instead, you can be thrown off the platform. You'll have a lovely swim --"  
  
"Not so?" Obi-Wan guessed.  
  
Guerra chortled. "Good one Human boy! Not so! Thrown off to drown. Except the fall will kill you first! Now, come along."  
  
Guerra pushed him through the dooyway.  
  
As they climbed the stairs to the second level. Obi-Wan saw that the platfoem was much bigger then he'd thought, about the size of a small city. Hydrocrafts sped back and forth from the deep-sea platforms that ringed the main structure.  
  
Guerra pushed him into a storage room. He rubbed his eyes to survey the equipment, and the white patches widened. Obi-Wan realized that Guerra's skin was actually fair. He was covered with mining dust and grime.  
  
Guerra caught him starring. "Showers once a month, but why bother? Soon you'll look like me, Human boy."  
  
"Guerra, I'm not a miner." Obi-Wan repeated. "I've been kidnapped and sent here I'm --"  
  
Guerra burst out laughing. "Kidnapped? How awful! Let me alert the security forces! Oh, I lie again! How do you think I got here? Do you think I volunteered? We're all slaves, don't you see? At the end of fivr years, they give you enough pay to transport off planet and start over. If you survive. Most don't."  
  
"Five years?" Obi-Wan asked, swallowing hard.  
  
"That's the contract you sign." Guerra said. "You'll need a thermosuit, and a tech-helmet, some tools. . ."  
  
"But i didn't sign a contract!"  
  
Guerra laughed again as he held a thermosuit against Obi-Wan and rejected it as to small. "Stop distracting me, with jokes, Human boy! Did I sign? They forge it so!"  
  
"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am a Jedi pupil."  
  
"Jedi, Kedi, Ledi, Medi." Guerra said in a nonsence singsong. "Doesn't matter who you are. You could be the prince of Courscant. No one will find you here." He tossed another thermosuit at Obi-Wan. "this one will have to do. Now for a tech-helmet."  
  
Obi-Wan clutched the suit against him. It was stained and damp. He couldn't imagine putting it on. He was already chilled to the bone. He could feel the bruise on the back of his scalp. Blood matted his hair. His ribs were on fire.  
  
Then he remembered the collar. He touched it. "Is this some sort of healing device, Guerra?"  
  
This time Guerra fell back into a pile of thermosuits. He laughed so hard he began to choke. "So! You make me laugh again, Obiwan. Healing device!" He hooted with laughter, then cleared his throat. "Not so! It is an electro-collar. If you leave the mining platform, ga-coosh!" Guerra's rubbery arms waved. "You blow up."  
  
Obi-Wan touched the collar gingerly. "Can the guards blow us up?"  
  
"Not the guards." Guerra explained cheerfully. "Electro-collars are activated on the main land. Just in case of a rebellion, you see. If we over power the guards, We might be able to dismantle the devices, got it? So the guards can't blow us up, no ." Guerra smiled amiably at him. "They can only beat us and blast us and stun us and throw us overboard."  
  
"What a relief." Obi-Wan muttered.  
  
Guerra grinned, his teeth were yellow. "I like you Obiwan. So! I'll watch out for you --Ha! Not so, I lie again! I trust nobody and nobody trusts me. Now hurry before they come and give us a stun." Guerrapoked him and made a sizzling sound, then laughed uproariously. "Don't look so sad, Obiwan. Tomorrow, you'll probably be dead!"  
  
Obi-Wan climbed reluctantyly into the thermosuit. He grabbed the tech- helmet and strapped on the servo-tool belt, He had no choice. Not yet. He had to fgure out how to escape. As he returned to the deck, he saw a guard viciously stun a miner who had stumbled. How could he survive this?  
  
Obi-Wan lifted his head. He was a Jedi. He would play along, and he would survive.  
  
Si Treemba knew nothing. Clat'Ha told Qui-Gon that one minute  
  
Si Treemba had been asleep and the next, he woke to find OffWorld guards hustling Obi-Wan away. The guards left Andria laying face down on the ground. They were both uncounsious. Qui-Gon's heart twisted at the news.  
  
"We need to talk to Andria." Si Treemba suggested. "She'll know what happened."  
  
They walked down the hall to the Med Bay.  
  
"Is she awake?" Qui-Gon asked the medic.  
  
"Yes, she's been asking for you." The medic lead Qui-Gon and Clat'Ha to a bed in the corner where Andria lay staring at the ceiling.  
  
Qui- Gon put his hand on her shoulder. She turner her head to look at him. "How do you feel?" He asked.  
  
"Useless." She said sitting up.  
  
"Why?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Because I should be out there helping you find Obi-Wan, insted of sitting here. This is my fault you know?"  
  
"How's it your fault?" Clat'Ha asked.  
  
"I could have prevented it." She said looking down at the data pad in her lap. "I knew what was going to happen yet I did nothing."  
  
"Who did this?" Clat'Ha asked sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Xanatos, who else?" She answered looking at Qui-Gon.  
  
"Why would he do something like this to Obi-Wan?" Clat'Ha asked Qui- Gon.  
  
"I do not know." Qui-Gon answered. "Where did they take Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I don't know." Andria answered. "As to why he did this, he did it to get to you."  
  
"I have to talk to Xanatos." Qui-Gon said turning to leave.  
  
Andria grabbed his hand. "I'm comming to." She said getting up.  
  
"No, you need to stay here and rest." Qui-Gon insted.  
  
"That's what I've been doing. It's my fault and I'm going with you. No arguments." She said grabbing her lightsaber from the table beside the bed. "Let's go."  
  
"He's overseeing the operation of OffWorld's largest azurite mine. We'll waite until dusk."  
  
They watched Xanatos leave the small, cramped administration building. The shifts had just changed, and the area was clear of miners. All the administrative workers had left. Just as Qui-Gon and Andria had hoped.  
  
They waited until Xanatos had crossed the yard. Then thay moved from the shadows of the slag pile into Xanatos' path.  
  
Xanatos stopped. There was no suprise on his face. He wouldn't allow himself to show it, not even in a deserted yard at near dusk when his oldest enemy appered out of nowhere.  
  
Qui-Gon expected no less. "If you have plans for Bandomeer, you shoud know that I --"  
  
"That we are here to stop you." Andria corrected.  
  
Xanatos flung one side of his cloak behind him. His hand rested casually on the hilt of a lightsaber. He had broken a solem rule by leaving the Jedi and retaning it. He patted the lightsaber. "Yes, I still have it. After all those years of training why should I give it up? When I deserved to carry it?"  
  
"Because you deserve it no longer." Qui-Gon answered. "You shame it."  
  
"You don't deserve it now anymore then you did then." Andria snapped.  
  
"You are amusing." Xanatos began to circle them. "What are you going to do Andy, cut my legs off?" That was his suttle way of proving that he wasn't afraid of her, but Andria knew better. "We were friends at the end."  
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon said tracking him, moving with him. "We were, We all were."  
  
"All the more reason for you to betray me. To you, friendship was nothing." Xanatos said watching Andria. She followed no more the three feet away, just bearly out of his reach. She knew that at any moment he could just reach out and grab hold of her, and posably kill her. But she knew Qui- Gon wouldn't let that happen.  
  
"The betrayal was yours. That is what you descovered on Telos. Yoda had already seen it and knew you would fail." Qui-Gon said still watching him.  
  
"Yoda!" Xanatos spat out the word. "That knee-high troll!"  
  
"Yoda is a great master." Andria replied glearing at him. Xanatos could see that she was getting angry.  
  
He tightened the circle hoping Andria would break stried and stop. She kept following him. He was suprised at how well she kept up.  
  
"You were always overconfident. You have gone too far this time." Qui- Gon replied.  
  
"No." Xanatos' dark blue eyes glittered. He drew his lightsaber. "Now I have gone to far."  
  
In a flash, their lightsabers hummed to life.  
  
Xanatos took a swing at Andria's head, she stepped back and met his blade with her own.  
  
"You've got to be stopped." Andria said blocking another blow.  
  
"Who's going to stop me, you?" Xanatos asked. He had not expected her to be so agressive. He could see that she wan't going to tire easily. He was going to have to stop her somehow. He lunged at her sending her stumbling backward, she lost her footing and fell. Now for Qui-Gon, He thought. He turned and charged at Qui-Gon.  
  
In the fall Andria's lightsaber was knocked from her hand. She retreved it and quickly got to her feet just in time to see Xanatos produce a second lightsaber.  
  
"I told you!" Andria cried.  
  
Startled Qui-Gon lost his focus for an instant. There was only one person to whom that lightsaber could belong.  
  
"Where is he?" She cried running at Xanatos.  
  
He turned hoping to see the blade of her lightsaber. Suddenly, her fist hit his face, the blow sent him flying backward to the ground both lightsabers flew from his hands.  
  
Qui-Gon retreved Obi-Wan's lightsaber motining to Andria. For the first time they ran from battle. They had to find Obi-Wan.  
  
They heard Xanatos' voice rise from the mist. "Run cowards! But you can't escape me!"  
  
"It appers that we have!" Qui-Gon shouted.  
  
Xanatos' laugh was chilling. "Only for now, only for now."  
  
For two nights and two days, Obi-Wan struggled to use the force to overide his electro-collar. His wounds were healing slowly. His body was worn down by work in the mine.  
  
Lift tubes took the miners below the sea floor. THe small tunnles were hazardous. There were frequent leaks, and occasionally a tunnel would burst killing everyone inside. But what the miners dreaded most was a backflow of bad air into the tunnels. It was a slower death by suffication.  
  
"I've been looking forward to today." Guerra remarked as they waited for their turn on the lift tube.  
  
Obi-Wan's heart dropped. Whenever Guerra was espicially pleased, he knew he was in for trouble. Guerra delt with the terrors of mining by treating it as a huge joke played on them all. "Why?" He asked warily.  
  
"Today we go to the deepest sublevel." Guerra said. "Traces of ionite."  
  
"What's wrong with ionite?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Even traces of the mineral carry an alternate charge." Guerra explained. "Not positive, not negitive, void. So! The instruments can go dead. If bad air backflow happens, no warning. Makes the work fun. Ha! Not so." His yellow eyes stared bleakly at Obi-Wan amid the with circles.  
  
Obi-Wan watched the indicator lights tick down their decent. He heft like a void himself. He had absolutely disappered. He was deep under the sea floor, in a place where Qui-Gon would never think to look.  
  
He left the miners quarters and found Guerra on deck. It was bitterly cold, but Gureea didn't seem to feel it. He lay stretched out on the metal deck, watching the stars. "Someday I'll get back up there." He told Obi- Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan sat on the deck next ro him. "I'm sure you'll make it Guerra." He said.  
  
"So! I'm sure, too." Guerra said. The he murmured. "Not so." Softly under his breath.  
  
"Guerra, you've been all over the rig. Have you ever seen a box with a broken circle on it?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"So, sure." Guerra answered to Obi-Wan's suprise. "I just had inventory detail. They rotate the job so no one get's a chance to steal. There was a box like that in the explosives room. It wasn't listed on my sheet, but the guards told me to shut up about it. So I did. I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Do you think you could get me into the explosives room?"  
  
Guerra bounced up. "I hope that's a joke, Obiwan. You get thrown off the platform for stealing!"  
  
"I'm not going to steal anything." Obi-Wan promised. "I just want to look."  
  
Guerra smiled. "Great idea, Obiwan! Let's go!" He lay down again. "Not so, I lie. I stick out my neck for nobody, remember?"  
  
"What if I knew a way to dismantale your electro-collar? We could steal a boat and make it back to the mainland."  
  
Guerra gave him a sidelong look. "If this is true, why does your collar hum, my friend?"  
  
"I can do it." Obi-Wan said. "I'm waiting for the right moment. Trust me."  
  
"I trust no one." Guerra said softly. "Ever. That's why after three years I am still alive."  
  
"Well, what do you have to lose?" Obi-Wan asked urgently. "Just bring me to the guard , then show me where you found the box . I'll take all the blame if we get caught."  
  
Guerra shook his head. "the guard will never give up the keys. It's against the regulations."  
  
"Just leave that to me." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"I need to do some extra checking." Guerra told guard. "I need the keys."  
  
The guard raised his electro-jabber. "Get lost or you're over the side."  
  
Obi-Wan summonded the force. He was counting on the fact that the small, limited mind of an Imbat would bend to his will. "That might be a good idea." Obi-Wan said. "We should check the supplied again."  
  
"Might not be a bad idea." The guard said. Check the suplies again."  
  
Guerra stared at Obi-Wan. "waht did you do, Obiwan?"  
  
"Never mind." Obi-Wan said. "Hurry."  
  
Guerra led him to the explosives room.  
  
"Where's the box?" He asked. "Guerra? Just show me and then you can go."  
  
Guerra paused in the doorway. His yellow eyes went wide. "I hear footsteps." He whispered. "They're running. It's the guards! Must be a slient alarm on the door."  
  
"Come in and close the door!" Obi-Wan hissed.  
  
But insted, Guerra begain to shout. "He's in here! I found him!" He turned to Obi-Wan sadly. "even though I'm in danger, I would never betray a friend. So --"  
  
"Not so." Obi-Wan finished for him as the guards rushed in.  
  
Guerra pointed, and the guard brought his electro-jabber down on Obi- Wan. Pain sent him crashing to his knees. He felt himself being carried the the lockup and thrown in.  
  
"Penalty for stealing is being thrown overboard." He heard a guard say.  
  
"My shift is over." The other replied with a yawn. "Tomorrow morning is soon enough."  
  
Dawn was still an hour away when Qui-Gon and Andria strode off the transport toward the enrichment dome. Ron Tha welcomed them.  
  
"Where is Si Treemba?" Qui-Gon asked crisply.  
  
"H-he is in the dome, waiting for you." Ron Tha said, running to keep up with the Jedi.  
  
"This way." Andria said pushing the door open.  
  
A rustle of grain announced Si Treemba's presence. He spranf out of the feild when he saw them. "We've been watching since Obi-Wan was kidnapped." He said. "No one has been in or out."  
  
The young Arconan looked so tired Qui-Gon wouldn't have bee suprised if he fell asleep on his feet.  
  
"Thank goodness your all right Miss Andria." Si Treemba said smiling at Andria.  
  
"What did you see?" Qui-Gon asked Si Treemba.  
  
"He proably didn't see much more then I did and I was in the middle of it." Andria answered.  
  
Suddenly, Qui-Gon noticed that Ron Tha looked very nervous. He turned his full attention on him "Did you see anything, Ron Tha?"  
  
"Me? But we're forbidden to be in the dome at night. Ron Tha protested.  
  
"You didn't answer the question." Qui-Gon replied politely.  
  
"I try to follow rules." Ron Tha said.  
  
"And do you always succeed?" Andria asked. Stamping down her impatience. "Anyone can be to break the rules."  
  
"The fruit is so good." Ron Thawhispered. "Just before bed. . ."  
  
"Tell us." Qui-Gon said firmly.  
  
Ron Tha swallowed. "I was in the orchard when I saw them. A group of men carrying something, Some one lead them. Someone in a black cloak. . ."  
  
"Xanatos." Andria interrupted. "Sorry please continue."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded encouragingly.  
  
"At first I just hid. But then I saw that they were carring Obi-Wan. I didn't see what they did to her. They were under my charge! I was responsible for them. So I had to find out where they were taking Obi-Wan. SO I followed them to the sea landing."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned. "They left by sea?"  
  
Ron Tha nodded. "Two of the men, with Obi-Wan."  
  
"Did they say anything about where they were going.?" Andria asked.  
  
"Nothing of significance." Ron Tha said. "Something curious though. One of them said to Obi-Wan that he would see him in five years, if he survived."  
  
"Five years." Qui-Gon repeated.  
  
"The deepsea mines!" Si Treemba exclamed.  
  
"Find us an Agri-Crops boat." Qui-Gon ordered Ron Tha.  
  
"Yes, immediately." Ron Tha agreed.  
  
Qui-Gon pushed the motor of the Hydrocraft as high as it would go. Ron Tha had been able to give them the precise coordinates of the mining platform, and Andria had entered it into the onboard computer.  
  
It began as a darker gray smudge on the gray horizon line of the sea. As they drew closer, the smudge formed into towers and buildings, a small city in the middle of the sea.  
  
Beside him Andria focused a pair of electro-binoculars on the platform. She scanned it for any sign of Obi-Wan.  
  
Suddenly, she saw movement on the very edge. A group of men were pushing something . . .  
  
As Andria zoomed in on the sight. It was Obi-Wan! Guards were jabbing him with the dull ends of electro-jabbers, pushing him toward the edge of the platform.  
  
"What do you?" Qui-Gon asked nudging Andria.  
  
"It's Obi-Wan, the guards are going to push him off the platform." Andria answered.  
  
Qui-Gon gunned the motor. It was already at top speed. In despair, he realized that they were too far away.  
  
Obi-Wan was at the very edge. QUi-Gon's heart contracted with pain. He would never forgive himself if he lost Obi-Wan.  
  
Andria couldn't watch anymore. She handed the electro-binoculars to Qui-Gon.  
  
As Qui-Gon watched, a movement caught his eye, from a lower level of the plat form. Some one had fashioned a kind of sling out of a spun carbon tarp. He was tying it on the struts that supported the main platform. two long flexible arms shot out, positioning the sling in midair.  
  
Obi-Wan fell. He bounced into the middle of the sling. In another second, those long arms shot out and pulled Obi-Wan to safty.  
  
They were almost to the platform now. They heared the furious cries of the guards as they saw what happened.  
  
Qui-Gon pulled up. Bobing in the sea as Andria quickly threw a carbo- rope over one of the struts and tied the craft securely. The she threw another rope onto the platform where Obi-Wan had disappeared. Qui-Gon tested it and they climed up.  
  
Obi-Wan was racing down the hallway with the long-armed creature. Suddenly, he stopped, as if Qui-Gon had called his name, though he'd said nothing. Obi-Wan turned to see Andria leap over the railing followed by Qui- Gon.  
  
"I knew you'd come." He said.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Almost to late. Hurry."  
  
"This Guerra." Obi-Wan said, pointing to his rescuer.  
  
"Bring him. The guards are comming." Qui-Gon said urgently. "They saw what happened."  
  
Guerra's hands flew to his collar. "I can't leave. Neither can you, Obiwan."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon. "It's an electro-collar, it will blow us up if we leave."  
  
Andria looked at Qui-Gon. "We need to get those collars off."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. He concentrated the Force on Obi-Wan's first. He sent neutral energy to the transmitter.  
  
Obi-Wan touched the collar. "The buzzing is gone."  
  
"We'll have to find a way to remove it on the mainland." Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"That's where the transmission signal is." Guerra explained. "The guards in the security offive on the Bandor loading dock carry the transmitter."  
  
Qui-Gon brought the Force to bear on Guerra's collar, but wheeled suddenly. Behind them the lift tube opened. Blaster fire zinged past them.  
  
"You'll be needing this." Andria said to Obi-Wan tossing him his lightsaber.  
  
Three lightsabers humed in unison as they turned to face the guards. The four Imbats hesitated. They had never seen such weapons. But, still infuraited at Obi-Wan's escape, they rushed forward.Qui-Gon leaped onto the railing, summersalted in the air, and landed behind them. Andria and Obi- Wan charged from the front. They forced the guards back toward the lift tube and deflected balaster fire with ease.  
  
"More guards are comming, Obiwan." Guerra yelled.  
  
Fifteen guards shot out of the stairwell at the far end of the platform, firing as they ran.  
  
"Time to go." Andria cried.  
  
With a cry, Guerra crumpled, hit by blaster fire. He looked up at Obi- Wan. "Just a graze." He said. "Go I'll hold them off for you."  
  
Obi-Wan pressed a blaster in his hand. "No, you go. Up the stairwell and hide. In an hour, your collar will be deactivated for good. Trust me."  
  
Guerra smiled weakly. "I. . . trust. . . no one." He said softly. But as Obi-Wan, Andria, and Qui-Gon deflected blaster fire, he managed to limp to the stairs. Guerra turned. "Not so, Obiwan! I trust you."  
  
Obi-Wan valted over the fallen guards, climbed onto the railing, and jumped toward the rope. He slid down and landed in the boat.  
  
Andria and Qui-Gon followed. Qui-Gon gunned the motor, with blaster fire raining over their heads, they made for open sea.  
  
As soon as they were out of reach of the blaster fire, Qui-Gon set a corse for Bandor. Obi-Wan sat telling Andria all about what happened on the mining platform.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at the instruments. "We're approching Bandor harbor."  
  
"We have to get the transmitter." Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon. "I promised Guerra."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and headed toward the OffWorld loading dock. They tied the hydrocraft and headed for the OffWorld security office.  
  
"Do we have a plan?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"We don't have time for a plan." Andria answered.  
  
Qui-Gon kicked open the door. Three Imbat guards looked up in suprise. Before the could make a move toward their blasters, Qui-Gon's lightsaber sang through the air. The three blasters clattered to the floor.  
  
"Transmitters, please." Qui-Gon remarked pleasntly. When the hesitated, he casully brought his lightsaber down on the power terminal. It sizzled and collapsed into a molten heap.  
  
"Ouch." Andria replied. "You better give him what he wants or something like that might happen to you."  
  
The three guards exchanged frightened glances. Then they threw down their transmitters and dashed out the door.  
  
"It's nice when it's easy." Qui-Gon remarked. He bent down and picked up the three transmitters. Striding bak onto the dock, he threw two in the sea and pressed a button on the third. "Guerra is free."  
  
"Now we have to get his collar off." Andria said.  
  
Qui-Gon placed his large hands around the collar, searching for a catch or seam. He could not break the collar, or twist it apart. He set hi lighsaber to a lower power and tried to cut it , but could not.  
  
"I need a high power, and that would injure you." He said.  
  
"Or behead me." Obi-Wan pointed out cheerfully.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled briefly. "We'll just have to find a way to get it off in Bandor." He tossed the transmitter to Obi-Wan. "You better keep this untill it's off."  
  
Obi-Wan tucked the transmitterinto an interior pocket of his tunic. "What now?"  
  
Qui-Gon's blue eyes gleamed. "Xanatos." He said the name like a curse.  
  
"We need to get back to Bandor." Andria said , looking around. "There, we'll take that."  
  
Qui-Gon climed into the drivers seat of an OffWorld security landspeeder. He powered up the vehicle and Andria and Obi-Wan jumped in. The landspeeder roared toward the city in the distance.  
  
The mining towers in the distance looked like spidery traces, growing larger as they sped toward Bandor. As they reached the outskirts, Obi-Wan saw a dot on the horizon.  
  
"Someone's heading this way." He said.  
  
"I have a feeling this is not going to be good." Andria replied.  
  
"I feel it too." Qui-Gon murmured.  
  
Within minutes, a speeder bike was upon them. They didn't need to see the black cloak to know who the pilot was.  
  
"Hang on." Qui-Gon said.  
  
"I don't think Xanatos is in the mood to chat." Andria said, looking through the compartments in the back of the speeder.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Ah-ha." She said, as she prodused a small laser pistol from one of the compartments.  
  
"Where did you find that?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"It's a security speeder they all have one." She answered, as she turned and fired at Xanatos.  
  
Xanatos fired back.  
  
"He's got laser cannons!" Obi-Wan shouted.  
  
"So I see." Qui-Gon said. He wheeled the landspeeder sharply, turning to the right as another blast whistled past them.  
  
"Shoot him." Obi-Wan said to Andria.  
  
Andria banged the pistol against the palm of her hand. "Can't guns jamed, useless pice of OffWorld trash." She replied throwing the pistol. "They never work for very long."  
  
"What now?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Hang on!" Qui-Gon called. He sped ahead as low to the ground as he dared. He kicked up the dust underneath him, which blew behind them in a thick cloud, blinding Xanatos.  
  
It bought them precious seconds, no more. Qui-Gon reconized the mining towers ahead. It was the Home Planet Mine. There would be friends there, weapons.  
  
He roard into the yard, but no one was there. Everyone was in the mine working to repair it. There was no time to call anyone. Behind them, they could hear Xanatos roaring into the yard.  
  
Qui-gon jumped out of the landspeeder. As did Obi-Wan and Andria.  
  
Xanatos headed for them at top speed. Qui-Gon unsheathed his lightsaber and delt Xanatos a glancing blow as he passed. But the impact send Qui-Gon spinning backward, and he felt his shoulder wrench with pain.  
  
Xanatos turned and roared back toward them. They had no choice but to dash into the mine entrance.  
  
Andria and Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon down the tunnel to the lift tube. They jumped in and Qui-Gon pressed the number of the deepest leve, Core 6.  
  
The glow lights hummed as they stepped out intp the tunnel. Qui-Gon turned left.  
  
"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Not that I hope." Andria said sitting down on a large rock.  
  
"There's another lift tube." Qui-Gon explained.  
  
"Not that way." Andria replied looking up. "That way is just a bunch of rocks. That tunnel has been blocked sense the explosion."  
  
"They've probably cleared it out by now." Qui-Gon said.  
  
They traveled deeper into the tunnel. Qui-Gon frowned.  
  
"Told you." Andira replied turning around. "It just gets darker and then you'll run into a big pile of rocks."  
  
Suddenly, a shadow detached from the wall of the tunnel. Xanatos stood before them.  
  
"You make so many mistakes, Qui-Gon." He said. "It's a wonder you're still standing. First you deactivated the transmitter so that I know exactly where you are. Then you enter the mine, which is exactly what I wanted yo to do."  
  
Behind him, Qui-Gon heard the hum of lightsabers.  
  
"Which one of you shall I kill first?" Xanatos murmured. "You, the clumsy boy, or perhaps your pretty daughter?"  
  
Obi-Wan lunged forward fiercely. He leaped onto a mining cart, which rolled toward Xanatos. At the last moment, Obi-Wan sprang off. He flew over Xanatos' head, striking down with his lightsaber as he did so.  
  
Andria heard the flesh on Xanatos' hand sizzle. "Ow, that has to hurt."  
  
Howling, Xanatos almost droped his lightsaber, but caught it with his other hand.  
  
Obi-Wan landed safely behing Xanatos. "Don't call me clumsy." He said.  
  
Andria stepped in front of Xanatos. "What are you going to do now? There's three of us and only one you."  
  
"Not so hot now are you?" Obi-Wan taunted.  
  
Xanatos withdrew, leaping past Obi-Wan, and the three Jedi pursued him down the tunnel. As they ran, the floor sloped sharply. Qui-Gon realized that they were descending to a lower level.  
  
Turning a corner, they just had time to see Xanatos disapper into a smaller corridor that led off the shaft. They hurried forward. The crust cut tunnel was narrow and dark. The glow lights here were set at a fainter setting. The ground dropped sharply downward. Xanatos was gone.  
  
"Wait Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan panted.  
  
"Father, are you certain we should follow?" Andria saked, voicing Obi- Wan's question.  
  
"Why not?" Qui-Gon asked impatiently. His lightsaber pulsed hot in his hand.  
  
"Because he wants us to." Obi-Wan said simply.  
  
"It's too late now." Qui-Gon said. "He has chosen the feild of battle, ture. But we can defeat him." Qui-Gon turned and ran down the tunnel after Xanatos. Obi-Wan looked at Andria, who just shruged and ran down the tunnel. Obi-Wan followed.  
  
They were deep in the planet's crust now, close to the core. The heat was intense. Qui-Gon saw a faint sign glowing ahead. Core 5.  
  
The tunnel opened out into a slightly wider one. The glowlights were brighter here. Immediately after the left the smaller tunnel a hidden pannel slid shut behind them.  
  
They were trapped.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea." Andria replied, ignighting her lightsaber.  
  
There was no sign of Xanatos. Then the lights went out.  
  
The mocking voice came out of the void. "I hope the three of you have time for a temple exercise." Suddenly, in the darkness, the red blade of a lightsaber extended.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Sure it is." Andira replied. "Peice of cake."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't wait for Xanatos to strike. He moved through the blackness toward the glow. He could not see, he let the Force guide him. He struck.  
  
"Missed me." Xanatos said. "I was always best at the blind fold test, remember?"  
  
"What makes you so sure you can beat the three of us?" Andria took a shot at Xanatos, nearly missing his head.  
  
"Nothing." Xanatos lunged forward. "You still amuse me small fry."  
  
Andria ducked the blow. "Amusing? Hey I'm a riot." She said nudging Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan got the hint and moved to his right. They would suround Xanatos and posabably push him into a corner.  
  
Pushing, sliding, swerving. They had Xanatos cornered against a tunnel wall. But suddenly, the wall turned transparent, and a door opened. Xanatos sprang inside.  
  
"It's a lift tube!" Qui-Gon cried, rushing forward. But the transparent door closed. Qui-Gon struck at it with his lightsaber, but the light only sputtered.  
  
Xanatos' voice echoed through the cavern, through some sort of amplification device. "It doesn't matter what you do know. The mine is about to blow. I've created the same conditions for explosion as I did the last time. Except more so. Gasses are mixing and will combust. I have enough time To get to the surface. You do not."  
  
They heard the lift shoot up out of the mine.  
  
"The crosscut tunnel." Obi-Wan gasped.  
  
Together, they ran back to the entrance. But, as they suspected, it was sealed. Qui-Gon put his hands against it. It was coated transparisteel. In the dimness, it would look like a wall. The entrance to the main tunnel would be concealed that way as well.  
  
"It's sealed." Qui-Gon said. "And I cannot open it.Not with the Force."  
  
"All together then." Obi-Wan suggested. They concentrated, drawing the Fore to bear on the door. It did not open, or even turn transparent.  
  
"There is a stronger lock on this one I think." Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Xanatos you traitor!" Andria said slaming her fists against the door.  
  
"There has to be a way." Obi-Wan cried in frustration. He struck the door with his lightsaber, but felt only a painful shock move through his arm.  
  
"I'm sick of his games!" Andria cried in pure frustration, slaming her fists into the door even harder this time.  
  
"Stop that." Obi-Wan said grabbing her hands. "That's not going to make that door open any sooner."  
  
Andria looked down at her hands. Her knuckles were bleeding. She realized Obi-Wan was right.  
  
"Xanatos said we didn't have much time." Obi-Wan said. He glanced around the tunnel. "He said the blast would be more powerful."  
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon said. "and I'm sure he was sincere."  
  
They exchanged a look.  
  
"All those miners." Andria replied. "They'll all be killed."  
  
"There's only one thing to do." Obi-Wan said. "I can get us out of her. I'm the only one who can."  
  
Qui-Gon felt a deep unease stir within him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Obi-Wan touched the electro-collar around his neck. "I have the transmitter." He said. "I can reactivate it."  
  
"No, Now your talking crazy." Andria shouted at him.  
  
"Let me finish, if I push myself up against the door the explosion should open it."  
  
"But you'll never servive the blast." Qui-Gon exclaned.  
  
Obi-Wan reached into his tunic for the transmitter. "Stand as far back as you can."  
  
"No, Obi-Wan. There has to be another way." Andria cried.  
  
"Qui-Gon, think of the many who will lose their lives." Obi-Wan said urgently. "Think of what Xanatos will win. Think of Bandomeer. Our mission was to protect it. If I don't do this, we fail."  
  
"And if you do Xanatos will still win." Andria said.  
  
"This is not the way." Qui-Gon said grimly.  
  
Obi-Wan's face was white and still. Determination tightened every mucle. "Yes, Qui-Gon. I can do it. I will do it."  
  
Qui-Gon was back in the nightmare. He felt the same horror, the same despair. The sane sense that he must prevent this thing. "I won't allow it." He told Obi-Wan. "I'll use the Fore to nutralize the collar."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, a small smile on his face. "YOu won't be albe to. I know I can fight you and win. Maybe just this one time. But this time I'm right and your not."  
  
"You can't do this Obi-Wan, and I won't let you, I can't lose my bestfriend like this." Andria said.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up from the transmitter. He saw for the first time that Andria was crying. He couldn't do this to her, but he knew he had to do something. He pressed himself against the seal, holding the transmitter. "Let me go, Qui-Gon." He said. "It's my time. Andria I love you."  
  
"I love you to." She whispered turning away, She couldn't watch.  
  
Desperatly, Qui-Gon looked at the seal pannel. He wanted to smash it with his lightsaber. He could not let this happen.  
  
He would not let the nightmare win.  
  
The nightmare. . .  
  
The broken circle glowed at him. Why hadn't he noticed it before? The OffWorld logo was on the seal pannel.  
  
The circle that brings the past to the futuer, yet does not meet. He must make the circle meet. He must bring the past forward, he must . . .  
  
"Wait." Qui-Gon quiedted his mind, letting the Force fill him. He drew from Obi-Wan and Andria as well, concentrating on the broken circle. He envisioned the circle moving, meeting, becoming whole once more. The past would meet the future and create the present. That was what mattered. Xanatos was past. Obi-Wan and Andria were now.  
  
Slowly, the separate strands moved, making a perfect circle.  
  
The door slid open.  
  
"I told you there was an easire way." He said to Obi-Wan.  
  
"See." Andria replied wiping her eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan grined in tired releife. Perspiration streaked his face from the heat and effort. He hugged Andria holding her tightly. "We'd better hurry."  
  
They raced up the tunnel following the twists and curves to the main shaft. Qui-Gon remembered an emergency siren near the south lift tube, He activated it, and pulsathing sound filled the tunnel.  
  
"Evacuate." A voice said camly. "Evacuate."  
  
"That means us to." Obi-Wan said, pressing the button for the lift tube.  
  
Qui-Gon hesitated. He glanced around the tunnel. His eyes fixed on a pile of boxes against the far wall.  
  
Andria followed his gaze. "Obi-Wan." She said. "It's that box we saw."  
  
"We don't have time to find out what's in it." Obi-Wan said. The lift tube arrived with a whoosh. "Come on you two let's go."  
  
Neither one answered. Qui-Gon walked over to the box. He unsheathed his lightsaber and with great precision cut the lock. "He always had more then one trick." He murmured. "He always had a back door." He lifted the lid carefuly. Just as he'd thought.  
  
"It's a bomb." Andria replied slightly confused.  
  
Obi-Wan stood behind Andria. "He said he had mixed gasses."  
  
"He lied." Andria said.  
  
"This bomb is on a timer, and my guess is that all those boxes stored around Bandomeer are set to blow at the same moment." Qui-Gon turned to them. "The chain reaction well be enormous. The entire planet could blow."  
  
Obi-Wan went pale. "Do you know how to dismantle it?"  
  
"The Force won't work." Qui-Gon said crouching. "This is a trigger so delicate that the Force itself might set it off. I can do it, but I need time. More time them we have." Qui-Gon bent closer. "This appers to be the master control. Xanatos must have set it when left. That's the good news. If we disarm this one, none of the others will blow."  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed. "What's the bad news?"  
  
"It's set to blow in three minutes." Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"And it will take fifteen to disarm it." Andria added.  
  
"Xanatos' hatred has led him to destroy a planet just to destroy me." Qui-Gon mused. "Not to mention a sizeable fortune. Veer Ta said the wealth of the Ionite vein alone is immeasurable."  
  
"Ionite?" Obi-Wan asked. "Ithought this was an Azurite mine."  
  
"They found it after the explosion." Qui-Gon said. "The force blew rocks upward from the core." He gestured down the tunnel.  
  
"Does the bomb have a colck?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Andria nodded. "An ion clock. Percise to the second. Why?"  
  
Obi-Wan didn't answer. He flew down the tunnel, toward a pile of debris. He picked up a rock and scraped a fingernail against it. He saw the glow of Ionite. He picked up more rocks, stacking them into his tunic.  
  
"One more minute left." Andria called.  
  
"We're not dead yet." Obi-Wan answered running back to them. He placed the rocks carefuly around the bomb.  
  
"What are you. . .?" Qui-Gon's question died on his lips, the digital readout had stopped functioning. "What --"  
  
"The Ionite, it has a neural charge." Andria answered slaping the palm of her hand against her forhead.  
  
"It makes most instruments stop dead. Especially timers. Miners fear it, but now it will save them." Obi-Wan grinned. "You've got your fifteen minutes."  
  
Qui-Gon blew out a long breath. "Then I'd better get started."  
  
Covered with grime, their tunics stiff with sweat, the Jedi wearily made their way to the govener's palace. There, they found Son Tag in confrence with Veer Ta and Clat'Ha.  
  
"There was an emergenct evacuation at the mine." Son Tag told them, frowning worriedly. "Yet our sensors show nothing wrong."  
  
"We just replaced and doubled-checked them yesterday." Clat'Ha put in.  
  
"And we received word that OffWorld had a problem on their deepsea mining plat form." Veer Ta added. "the miners electro-collars all malfunctioned. They revolted and abandoned the mine. Their leader -- a Phindaian named Guerra -- said to tell you he's okay."  
  
Obi-Wan felt a glow of satisfaction. Guerra was free.  
  
"Not that we sympathize with OffWorld." Clat'Ha added. "It's a good thing. Those minners were slaves. But why are we all having sensore malfunction?"  
  
"Equipment failure is not your problem." Qui-Gon told them. "I'm afraid I have a more painful failure to reveal." Quickly, Qui-Gon told them what happened at the mine.  
  
"So Xanatos was behind the first explosion." Son Tag said, grief on her face. "If only we hadn't trusted him."  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have!" Veer Ta announced, her eyes flashing.  
  
Clat'Ha simply watched Qui-Gon. "What do you mean when you say you must reveal a more painful failure?" She asked.  
  
"Someone close to you has betrayed you." Qui-Gon said. "Someone was in league with Xanatos. They betrayed Bandomeer for personal gain and told him about the ionite."  
  
Veer Ta went pale. "But who would do such a thing?"  
  
"Gee I wonder!" Andria said rolling her eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon nudged her.  
  
"Sorry." She said.  
  
Slowly, Veer Ta's paleness was replaced with a flush of color.  
  
Clat'Ha turned to her. "Veer Ta?"  
  
"It was for the good of Bandomeer!" Veer Ta cried. "That's what he told me. If OffWorld was secretly behind the Home Planet Mine, it would be sure to be profitable."  
  
"Did you really think that he would allow us to own the mine?" Clat'Ha asked furiously.  
  
"There is something else." Qui-Gon said. "Xanatos had a back-up plan. He wanted to blow up most of Bandomeer. Those black boxes were planted next to explosives in all the enrichment zones, plus on the mining platforms."  
  
"Somebody helped him smuggle those boxes into the domes." Andria added.  
  
"He said it mining equipment for future operations." Veer Ta.  
  
"Bandomeer was almost destroyed." Son Tag said, her voice was sharp. "If it weren't for the Jedi . . ."  
  
There was no way I could have known!" Veer Ta cried. "Why would Xanatos destroy Bandomeer? He would destroy his own profits."  
  
Qui-Gon had underestimated Xanatos once more. He had not realized that his former apprentice was just as much a slave of the past as he was.  
  
No. Qui-Gon corrected. His own past would no longer hold him hostage. He would leave it on Bandomeer.  
  
"Where is Xanatos now?" Clat'Ha asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"He has escaped." Obi-Wan reported. "His plans were already aranged."  
  
"He thought he would be leaving a destroyed planet." Andria added looking up. The rage she had felt toward Xanatos no longer visable in her eyes.  
  
"Perhaps he is at OffWorld's home base." Veer Ta said.  
  
Clat'Ha shot her a look of disgust. "No one knows where that is. Mark this Veer Ta. You will pay for your crime. Your friend will not."  
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon said. "He will."  
  
Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Andria returned to their chamber to gather their belongings. There was a transport leaving in a few hours.  
  
"Yoda has another mission for us." Qui-Gon explained to Obi-Wan and Andria. He stood unmoving, staring down at his sleep-chouch.  
  
"Father, what is it?" Andria asked walking over to him.  
  
Qui-Gon gestured toward the sleep-chouch. A piece of paper had been stabbed to the cuoshion with a vibro-shiv. Obi-Wan crossed the room to read it. It said: If you are reading this, I supose I underestimated you. I won't next time. I enjoyed our adventure together, Master. I am certain you will have the pleasure of meeting me again.  
  
Andria could not read her fathers features. She tested the force, searching for the waves of Qui-Gon's angure. But felt nothing.  
  
"I am not angury." Qui-Gon said. "Xanatos will haunt us no more." He hugged Andria tightly.  
  
" 'Dria back in the mine you called Qui-Gon father. Why?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Andria looked up at Qui-Gon, who just smiled. "Oh, I guess I forgot to explain that part." She replied trying to think of how to say what she wanted to say. "Well, you see Qui-Gon here is my father."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Leave it to Obi-Wan to ask so many questions. "I wasn't ready to let anyone know." She looked at him. "And I thought you and the others might have treated me diffrently."  
  
"Well nothing's going to change Jedi Knight or not your still my best friend." Obi-Wan smiled. " It's going to take some getting used to though."  
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on each of their shoulders. "We better pack." He said. "We have along way to go."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . . . 


End file.
